My Home
by leggylover03
Summary: Where is ones home? Is it where your heart lies, or where you find yourself longing to be?


Title: Home  
>Summary: Where is ones home? Is it where your heart lies, or where you find yourself longing to be?<br>A/N: I wrote this rather quickly so I hope you enjoy.

Bella dreaded today, and yet she could do nothing to prevent it. Today was to be the so called Physical Fitness test at school, and she was nothing if not the clumsiest person she could think of.

"Bella!" Alice squealed, dragging her down the hallway. "Hurry up or we will be late."

"I would like to be late," I mumbled.

Jasper tensed beside me, "Bella?" he questioned, sensing my nervousness but obviously not knowing the reason.

I turned towards them both and gave my best puppy dog look. "Is there any way we could skip this class today?"

As if on cue Alice slipped into a trance right there in the middle of the hallway, but everyone was used to Alice being a bit strange, and took no notice. "I see that not being a good idea," she commented after only a few seconds.

"Fine," I sighed. Pushing onward we made our way into the locker room and once everyone was changed the first thing was to do as many chin ups as we could. I watched in both horror an amazement as Jasper did fourty. Everyone clapped, but I watched as each person took their turns and then it was my turn.

I struggled and finally managed three, but my arms were not cut out for this and they were already shaking as I tried to do the fourth. I gave up and released the bar, only to find Mike Newton standing there as if to catch me. "Careful there Bella," he said placing his arms around my waist.

I shook him off me. I don't know what it was but he made my skin crawl, and him touching me was just downright creepy. Alice noticed it seemed for she was leading me over to count for her sit ups and I could see a very strange look on Jasper's face. One that said he wasn't all that thrilled that Mike had done that either.

The rest of the class was spent with me struggling to do each of the requirements, and failing each time. I was so glad to hear the bell ring, that I dashed out of there and never saw the look Jasper gave to Mike Newton.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours later school was over and I was headed over to the store to work my shift there. I knew the faster the time went the faster I would be near to Edward. That brightened my spirits and I was actually smiling when I walked into work and slipped on my smock. "Bella, you are early," Mike commented.

"Yeah, well I figured I could either go home and sit for twenty minutes or come in early. So here I am. Is there any new stock to put up?"

"Sure, follow me back to the stock room and I will show you what came in." I followed him back to the store room and saw that there were a few boxes that needed to be opened. I went to grab a box cutter to open the first one, and instead Mike grabbed my hand, turning me around to face him.

My first instinct was to scream, but the leer on his face pissed me off. True, I am not a very physical person, but at the moment I felt like kicking the crap out of Mike Newton. "Let me go now!" I told him, snatching my hand out of his.

"Come on Bella. It is not as if there isn't a spark between us or something." My face was turning three shades of red.  
>"There is no spark, and there never will be. I'm with Edward and you know that."<p>

"Cullen... pffft. If you only give me a chance I would and could give you so much more. I want you Bella."

"You can want till your head falls off! Back away from me Mike." He did and I thought it was over, how wrong I was. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him, forcing my arm behind me. It hurt and I drew in a breath to keep from screaming. Before I knew what was happening his lips were on mine. I could feel his tongue trying to part my lips and I stomped on his foot as hard as I could and when he released me I took off running out of the back room. I didn't stop till I was at the door.

I got to my truck without falling by some miracle, and cranked it. I was hoping he wouldn't come out the door behind me, and before I could look to see if he had, I cranked the engine and got out of there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I felt betrayed. I could call Charlie and have him arrested, but that would be one more thing to have people talking about. Edward and the others were out hunting, leaving only Jasper at the house. My wrist really hurt. I wondered if I should have it checked out, but I guessed I could just put some ice on it and it would be fine.

Pulling into the driveway I sat in the truck debating on whether I had the guts to go in the house or if I should turn around and go home. Knowing nothing was waiting for me at home but an empty house I opened the door and walked up the steps. I knocked and thought no one heard till the door opened and I was face to face with Jasper. "Bella, the others won't be back until sometime early in the morning."

"I know, I was just wondering if I could maybe wait for Edward upstairs." Jasper seemed to hesitate and I was on the verge of running back to the truck. "Sorry, I know you might not want to spend the evening with the human in the house. I can just wait for Edward to come back."

Jasper was silent for a couple of seconds more, and then he opened the door wider. "You can wait upstairs for Edward. I wasn't doing anything but reading."

I exhaled the breath I had been holding, and walked in, heading straight for Edward's room. His room was just as I recalled it, messy. It was a wonder he could find anything in there. Cd's were strewn about, and his clothes were folded up but not put away. I had to smile a little at my messy vampire.

I picked up the Cd's and put away his clothes in what I hoped were the right drawers. My wrist was aching, and my stomach was growling so loud I was sure Jasper could hear it. Not wanting to make myself a nuisance, I waited as long as I could and then hunger overtook every other instinct. I made my way down the stairs very carefully as not to trip, and went into the kitchen.

I opened the pantry and found poptarts. I knew Esme really loved me, for she had stocked the pantry with all thing things I liked to eat. There were cans of spaghettio's, poptarts, and even a few cans of chicken noodle soup. Grabbing the poptarts I popped one in my mouth and opened the freezer to find a bag of frozen peas, which I put on my wrist. The coldness felt great and I sighed with relief.

I was headed back up the stairs when Jasper's voice startled me so much I missed a step completely, and fell face forward into the third step. A quick hand helped me up and I squeaked out as Jasper pulled me to my feet by my hand. He quickly jumped back, now almost in the living room. "I am sorry Bella. I didn't mean to scare you. I have just never seen anyone fall up the stairs before."

I held my wrist to me in a protective manner. "It's nothing. I just didn't see you there. I didn't mean to be a bother." Tears were starting to form in my eyes, and I didn't want Jasper to see me cry so I took off up the stairs, leaving him standing there staring after me.

I quickly closed the door and went over to the bed. I took a seat and stared down at my wrist. It didn't look like it was mangled or anything so why did it hurt so much? Damn Mike. Right now I was wishing I could have cut his hands off. I thought I had hidden everything so well, but the knock on the door and Jasper standing just inside the doorway proved otherwise. "Yes?" I questioned, hoping I sounded curious.

"Bella, Are you all right?" "Why would you think I wasn't okay?" I tried to sound as if nothing was wrong but who was I kidding I was in a room with a vampire who could read your emotions.

My wrist was throbbing and before I could stop it the tears I had been holding back wouldn't stop coming. I was hiccuping with each breath, and I felt bad because the pain on Jasper's face looked almost as bad. "I'm sorry Jasper."

He came over and took my wrist in his hands and looked at it. "It looks like a sprain but I can't be sure. Maybe we should call Carlisle just in case."

"No!" I yelled. "That will only bring Edward back here thinking I am on the verge of death or something. Can't we just not tell Edward?" Jasper looked at me as if I was insane.

"There is not much that slips past Edward as far as you are concerned I am afraid." I rolled my eyes, and sucked in a breath as Jasper turned my wrist to get a better look at the swelling. "Frozen peas, aren't exactly the prescribed medical treatment for this."

"Well, the cold felt nice. Actually it feels good right now. Doesn't hurt so much." For the next hour Jasper sat as far away from me as he could while still holding my hand. I yawned and he chuckled. "I believe it is time to get some sleep. I will not speak of this to Edward but if he asks me directly I won't lie to him. I am actually surprised Alice didn't see it happening. How did it happen anyway?"

"You know me clumsy human and all." Something told me Jasper didn't completely believe me but he didn't press me like Edward would. I crawled beneath the covers and waited for Edward to come home. Tomorrow would be another day at school, but I wasn't going to be alone, everyone else would be back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I opened my eyes I saw Edward laying next to me and already I had forgotten the day before. I assume Jasper had slipped out of the room after I had fallen asleep, and now my breath hitched as I fully woke up. Had he told Edward? Seeing the smile on Edward's face told me had hadn't, and I was relieved. Pulling Edward to me with my other hand, I placed a small kiss on his lips. "Good morning," he chuckled. "I see you slept well."

"What time is it?" I questioned.

Edward nuzzled closer to me, "About seven, but don't worry, your breakfast is waiting and Alice has laid out your clothes for you so you can lie here a few more minutes if you want."

"What I want is to skip school completely and just spend the day with you." I was hoping I could dazzle him for a change, and maybe just this once he would cave in.

"I think Charlie would be a bit upset about that. He called Carlisle last night and asked if you could stay a bit longer, something about him catching a boat out to some deep sea fishing with Billy. Carlisle of course agreed that Alice would be more than thrilled to have you keep her company."

I was relieved that Alice hadn't seen anything, and spent the next ten minutes wrapped up in Edward's arms. My wrist felt a bit better, but it looked a little swollen. I knew a hoodie would be needed to keep Edward from noticing. Stretching, I crawled out of the bed and grabbed the clothes Alice had laid out for me. The top was truly horrendous, but I would let it slip just for today since it had long sleeves, and would cover my wrist. The jeans looked normal at least, just expensive.

Once I cut off the water I dried off and got dressed quickly so I could see everyone before school. It wasn't often I got the chance to see Carlisle that he wasn't at work, and I wasn't bleeding from some fall or another.

When I got downstairs Emmett was staring at my plate with his face twisted up. I smelled the bacon, and eggs and my stomach growled loudly. "Esme, thank you. It looks great."

Esme came over and hugged me. "Good morning Bella. Eat before you leave. I am going to walk Carlisle out." Both came by and placed a kiss on my head before heading out the door, which left me in the room with everyone staring at me. "How can you eat that?" Emmett said, while poking my eggs with a fork.

I grabbed the fork from him, and starting eating. "I would think that when you were human you probably ate ten times this much food. I wouldn't be surprised if you ate a whole dozen eggs and probably a pound of bacon." Rosalie snickered, and so did Jasper.

I finished eating and washed my dish up just as Esme returned. "Have a good day at school everyone. Emmett no wrestling with your brothers either. I will not pay for another railing because you decided it would be a good idea to see if Edward could bend it with his head."

Goodbyes were given and I got another kiss on the cheek. I got into the Volvo with Edward, Jasper and Alice, and Rosalie and Emmett took the Jeep.

"Bella that shirt looks really good on you." Alice chimed in, and for once I didn't complain. "Thanks Alice, it was nice of you to lay out my clothes for me this morning." Edward put his hand on my head. "Are you sure you are feeling well?"

"Yes, why?"

"You didn't complain at all about Alice's choice of clothes, although I do have to admit I like what I see." As if on cue I blushed bright red, and Jasper cleared his throat and rolled down the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The parking lot was full by the time we got there, but instantly my heart skipped a beat when I caught sight of Mike Newton. "Bella?" Edward questioned me.

"I really dread going to school today. I umm do not think I am ready for my history exam that we have." It was a lie but hopefully a believable one.

Edward pulled me from my seat, "Don't worry if it is something we know it is History. We will quiz you at lunch and help you study." Though that wouldn't help my dilemma of Mike, I knew that I couldn't speak about it to anyone. There was no hiding a body, and if Edward found out there would be a body involved

My first class went without a hitch, and I couldn't believe how relived I was when I saw Jasper and Alice for the next class. Though I hated gym, at least I wouldn't be alone with Mike. After dressing out, I went to stand beside Alice and waited to see what our teacher would torture us with today.

"Today we are going to play volleyball, Mike, you and Lauren can choose sides." I groaned. There was no way I was any good at volleyball, and having a hurt wrist would not help matters. Jasper could definitely feel the vibes coming off me then, as Mike called my name for his team. Alice ended up on our team too, so I could hopefully hide behind her if the ball came near.

"Hey Bella, come and stand over here, and I will help you out." Mike tried to look as if he were only being cordial, but I had no intention of standing anywhere near Mike. The good thing was none of the Cullens really liked him so the look of horror that came across my face at his proposition gave nothing away.

"I think she will be just fine where she is," Jasper commented from the other side of the net. The look he gave Mike quieted him quickly and I gave my big brother a huge smile, which he returned, while pointing to my wrist. I shrugged my shoulders. It wasn't like I could tell him or Alice anything, so I did the only thing I could, and just moved out of the way anytime the ball came near me.

Once gym was over it was time for lunch. Nothing would please me more than seeing Edward, and I was completely dazzled as I stared at him in line. I grabbed several items and put them on my tray and went to walk to my seat, when my wrist gave a sharp twinge of pain, and the tray and all of the food on it went crashing to the floor. My face was instantly bright red. "Sorry," I mumbled, as I tried to scoop up some of the things of the floor.

Edward being the angel he was helped me and then got me a new plate of food. After taking my seat I noticed that no one thought anything about me dropping something. They shrugged it off as me being clumsy as usual. What a relief, until I looked to Jasper. His face sent out a question that his lips didn't say. As if to ask if I was all right. I nodded and he looked as if he didn't believe me, but left the matter alone.

"Bella, we are going to ride with Carlisle to see about your new car. Do you want to come?" Alice was practically jumping up and down in her seat. I wanted to spend every waking moment with them but I knew I had to get my homework done, and unfortunately I didn't have the experience of fifteen rounds of high school to help me out.

"I have loads of schoolwork to do, plus I need to go do some human shopping." At the look from Alice, I sighed. "You know food, girl things," I explained.

"Oh," Now she looked torn between shopping with me, and going to find me a car. "I won't leave you alone here," Edward said, but it wasn't like I really wanted Edward coming with me to buy Poptarts, bras and tampons.

"How about if Esme or someone stays with me. I am sure she can protect me."

Edward seemed to mull the idea over in his head. "I don't want to leave you here at all Bella. Couldn't you just let me or someone else do your homework this once, and Esme would be more than happy to go do your shopping for you."

"Edward Cullen, what would Carlisle say if you helped me cheat on my homework. Besides, people who don't eat food, should never buy food."

"Fine, you can stay here with Esme, but no complaining if Alice talks me into a neon colored Porshe." His smile told me he was kidding, but the squeal from Alice told me it was possible.

I left the lunchroom with Edward's arm around me. My wrist throbbed so I popped a couple of aspirin. It would kill the pain, and plus it was only a couple of classes and then the day would be over. The bad thing was the next class was with Emmett and Rosalie. Spanish wasn't his favorite subject so at times he was too involved with Rosalie to even notice if the universe collapsed around him.

I took my seat, and got out my book ready for class. Usually some kid named Travis sat beside me, but today I was flabbergasted when Mike had the nerve to sit his ass down beside me. "Mike, you need to move, that is Travis' seat."

"Well, Travis is sick today so I figured I would sit beside my favorite girl."

"I am not your girl Mike," I huffed, and was about to tell him exactly where he could go when the teacher began the lesson. I scooted my desk as far away from him as I could, but I still felt creeped out by him being anywhere near me. I contemplated just slapping him, but thought better of it. Ten more minutes till class was over. I began packing up my books, when Mike leaned closer and placed his hand on mine. I snatched it away, and almost yelped. "Get your hand off mine," I almost growled.

"Bella, are you really still fighting this? You know how good we could be together."

I jerked my hand again, this time a hiss of pain escaping as I did. "Are you that delusional? I wouldn't spend a minute with you unless the whole school was collapsing in around me." The hiss got Emmett's attention and he looked up glaring at Mike, who released my hand, but I stumbled in my haste to get away from him when the bell rang, and Mike's arm was around my waist, while the other convienently found its way to my rear.

"I grabbed my Spanish book and bashed him in the back of the head. It hurt my wrist but I honestly didn't care, how dare he. Before he could recover Rosalie was at my side, picking up the book I had dropped. "Mike," she said casually, while giving him a look that frightened most humans.

He backed up right into Emmett, who grabbed him on his shoulder. "Hey Newton, are you looking at my woman?" he said, a grin coming across his face, showing his teeth.

"Oh, god no, I was just umm helping Bella with her books." Mike grabbed the rest of his book and hauled ass out of there quick.

"Thanks, I said. "No problem squirt. What are big brothers for." he and Rosalie walked with me to my next class which was the last one. Oddly enough it was History, and we were watching a film on the Civil War and then taking a test. Jasper was there but he was a few seats away. I took my seat and sighed as I looked at the empty seat beside me where Edward normally sat. My wrist was still hurting thanks to Mike and I just wanted to go home.

The film began and I watched as the North and South fought. The young boys falling to their deaths made me sad. I thought perhaps Jasper had seen these very battles, watched these boys die. Tears began streaking down my face, and before I could stop them, the seat beside me was occupied by Jasper who placed his arm around me.

I tried to squash the tears knowing I was probably driving him insane with the emotion overload. "Sssh," he whispered, trying to console me.

"Jasper, you, the war... so many died... so young." I wasn't making sense but he understood. The next thing I knew there was a knock on our classroom door and Alice was standing there. "I have a request for Bella to come to the office."

I stood up with Jasper's help, as he handed me off to Alice. I knew we weren't going to the office so I grabbed my books and backpack. She lead me out the doors to the car before turning and hugging me. I cried like a baby, while she stood there. It wasn't long before Jasper came along and I hugged him, quite by surprise I might add. "Sorry Jasper."

"There is no need to be sorry Bella. I have come to terms with my past in the war."

"There was so much death, destruction. Families torn apart." I tried to explain my thoughts.

Alice smiled, wiping the last tears from my face. "Sweet Bella, we are family now, and nothing will tear us apart. Now stop those tears you have shopping to do." I looked up to see Jasper nod and smile. I realized I did have a family and aside from a nuclear explosion there really wasn't anything that could take them from me. I hugged Alice as tightly as I could. "I love you Alice, all of you." I don't know why but I felt the need to hug everyone. Jasper was next, and then I surprised the beauty queen Rosalie by running up to her and hugging her.

Emmett could only laugh at the look on her face, as I hugged him and then I was ready for my day out with Esme, all thoughts of wars and Mike Newton gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Esme and I had bought the underwear I needed and she was even helpful when it came to grocery shopping, though I had gone and gotten the tampons alone. I was now tired and ready to just go home and flop down. The clap of thunder made me jump. "Seems we should get home quickly. How about we just order in for you."

We got to the door, and saw the downpour. "I will go and get the car and pull it up for you." Esme said, and before I could reply she was gone. The drive home was great. Esme told me a story about how Carlisle and her had gone to Hawaii, and all of the things they saw there. She talked about the beautiful fish in the deep blue waters, and how the volcanoes looked.

When we pulled up we unloaded the groceries and Emmett came running in. "This storm is going to last all night. Baseball tonight in the clearing!"

The night went by quickly with me sitting on Edward's lap doing homework and watching t.v. Before I realized it was past midnight and I was getting tired. "It's time to go. Why don't you get some sleep. We won't be long. I plan on squashing any hopes of Emmett winning very quickly."

I laughed as Emmett scowled. "I want to go, even if it just for a little while." What I didn't want to tell him was I didn't want to be in the house alone. He caved in after making sure I was dressed in a raincoat and two layers of clothes.

Umbrella in hand I sat on a rock watching them play. My head was now throbbing. I needed sleep badly. Slowly my eyes began to close by themselves and the next thing I know I was drenched, the umbrella having fallen out of my hand. I looked down to see that once again it was swollen so much I would have to cut the shirt off me.

Four to three was the score in the end Edward gloating to Emmett that he indeed had won. I was going to have a difficult time trying to sneak around a house full of vampires that don't sleep, to grab something for my wrist. The aspirin was no longer helping, and all I could think of was the frozen peas in the freezer. I was so glad Edward couldn't read my mind in this case. "Bella? he questioned, as I sat up in bed around five in the morning.

"I can't sleep. I am kind of hungry too. I was thinking I could go down and make me some breakfast."

Edward kissed me over and over. "You stay here and I will fix you something. Come down in half an hour." I smiled knowing I didn't want anything at all to eat, but happy that he was willing to go and fix it. Once he disappeared, I heard the door creak open again, and something came flying towards me. A bag of frozen peas was laying on the bed, and a very concerned Jasper was standing in the doorway.

"Bella, you really should have Carlisle look at it."

"Jasper, I promise if it doesn't feel better soon I will. I have had a hundred sprains over my life." He didn't look convinced, as he reached for my wrist. He gave me a look that rivaled Carlisle's. "Your definition of fine and mine differs quite a bit. I don't know how much longer I can keep this from Edward though."

"I know, thanks Jasper, and thanks for these," I said, putting the frozen peas on my wrist. I sighed with relief. "You also feel rather warm."  
>"Don't I always feel warm to you guys?" I questioned.<p>

He chuckled, "I meant warmer than usual, as if you are coming down with a cold or something. Perhaps baseball in the pouring down rain isn't the best place for you next time."

I hugged him. to which he stiffened at first and then hugged me back. "I have to go downstairs and eat before Edward comes up here looking for me." I gave the peas back to Jasper, and headed for the door. I turned before I left and smiled at him. "By the way Jasper, you are a great big brother." The look of joy and confusion that I knew what he was thinking made me smile as I walked into the kitchen to a five course breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fieldtrip to the mountains. Great, I thought in sarcasm. I would do anything to get out of this. Edward didn't relish the idea of me being away from him either. I did have Emmett and Jasper with me along with Alice and Rosalie, but he didn't want me to go.

"I will miss you my love," he said, holding onto me as the bus loaded up. "I'll only be gone for a few hours."

"I know but I will be hunting with Carlisle when you get back. We won't return until sometime tonight."

I questioned him and dreaded the time apart. "Esme will pick you up."

"Can't we just drive home?"

Edward smiled, "And ruin her fun of playing mom for a while, no chance." I didn't mind. I enjoyed spending time with Esme. I gave him another kiss and climbed aboard the bus and groaned. Of course Emmett would be with Rosalie, and Alice with Jasper, which left no one to sit with. I looked and found no empty seat except the one next to Mike Newton. There was no way in hell I was sitting there. "Miss Swan take your seat now." the driver instructed, as Mike patted the seat next to him. With a look of dread I sat down and hoped the hour long drive would be over soon.

Jasper sent calming waves to me but nothing could help the revulsion I felt at sitting next to Mike. I turned my head to see Emmett and Rosalie otherwise drooling on each other, and Alice was chattering away to Jasper. I sent him my most pitiful look, hoping he understood my disgust. Another wave of calm came towards me and I relaxed a bit.

"So Bella, Edward's not here. How about you be my buddy for the day."

"When pigs fly from your ass I will be your buddy Mike, until then not a chance."

"You know you are different from the other girls here. They are boring, so plain, but you, there is something about you that interests me." As he said this his hand slid over mine and I jerked back.

"Do not attempt that again," I whispered. "You will find yourself without a hand." He laughed and his hand left mine to run along my arm all the way up to my breast. I glared at him as he grabbed a hold of it, and twisted, and I smack him hard. "Nothing like a little pain to bring out the wildside in you."

I was beyond pissed now. How dare he. I went to turn around, and he grabbed my hand and twisted it. "No need to alert the Cullens to our fun."

Fun? Was he delusional? He held my one hand down while he ran his other all over me. I tried to jerk my hand free but the pain was unreal. I wanted to cry out but I bit my tongue. As he grabbed my breast again a tear fell from my eye, and I turned despite him still holding my hand to look at Jasper. I knew he would understand, but how would he get to me without causing a scene?

The problem was solved when Mike let go momentarily and I jumped up from my seat. "I am going to be sick!" I shouted and immediately you could hear the brakes on the bus, as they squealed to a stop.

All the revulsion I felt towards Mike came pouring out as I heaved over and over in the bushes. Hot tears were pouring from my eyes, and I felt a bit dizzy. "Bella, you want me to get you a towel or something?"

"Yes please," I told Alice. Jasper stood with me, as Alice had to walk at human speed inside the small store we were near.

"My wrist, it really hurts Jasper." I tried to stop the tears, but I couldn't and he laid his cooling hand across my wrist to bring down the swelling. "Is there something else Bella? Something you are not telling me?"

"I just don't want to sit next to Mike anymore. Will you please get someone to switch seats with me?"

It was like a lightbulb went off in his head. "Is he bothering you? Would you like me to have a word with him?"

"Please... I don't want to cause a scene or anything." "No worries Bella. I will have Alice call Esme and she can pick us up in an hour. Until then why don't you sit next to Rosalie." Jasper walked away as Alice reappeared with a wet towel to wipe my face with.

I heard him yell for Emmett and both of them approached Mike. The rest of the ride was almost comical. Emmett was sitting next to Mike who refused to do anything but look ahead, even though Emmett was talking nonstop to him. I am sure their conversation went well though Mike had glared at me before getting back on the bus. He truly did not know the danger he was in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

True to his word Esme was waiting as our bus pulled up at the mountain. "I'm here to pick up my children. Seems that Bella is unwell."

I knew I wasn't her daughter but it was nice to here her say it. I also knew I wasn't supposed to be released to anyone other than a parent, but no one could resist Esme, and soon we were all in the car speeding back home.

"Bella, why don't you go lay down and when Carlisle comes in I will have him come take a look at you." I gladly went and crawled underneath the covers, but sat up quickly when I realized that Carlisle might see my wrist. There was no explanation for it, but at this point I didn't care, and let my eyes close.

I woke again when I heard Esme's voice. "How is she?" she asked, and I blinked a few times to see Carlisle standing next to the bed with his hand on my head. "A slight fever, but otherwise she seems fine."

I smiled up a him and leaned my head on his hand. The coolness felt great. "Would you like a cool cloth for your head?"

I sighed, "Couldn't I just have your hand instead?" I joked. I knew I sounded childish, but it was times like this I missed with Renee and Charlie as parents, the overindulgent side. I guess I must have looked a sight as Carlisle picked me up and before I knew it had deposited me on the couch downstairs, but he didn't leave. He sat beside me, and laid his hand across my forehead.

I laid there snuggled up in the blanket Esme had laid over me. Edward had been dragged away from me by Emmett, and now I was wondering why. I got the answer when my angel came back through the door, the look on his face spoke volumes. Emmett had told him about Mike bothering me.

"Bella," he said while taking a seat on the other end of the couch. "Why didn't you tell me Mike was bothering you?" I blushed, and Carlisle's eyebrows rose as if to ask the same question. Even Rosalie stopped on the stairs waiting for my answer.

I looked around to everyone's face and could see the various looks, some of concern, and some of rage. "I thought he would leave me alone once I told him I was not interested."

"He will now, even if I have to rip him to pieces," Edward growled. I shuddered and Carlisle hugged me close. "Edward I am sure between your brothers and sisters you can keep a watch on Bella without having to dismember someone."

"No one will get near you squirt," Emmett said from across the room, and Alice looked as if she would cry. "I am so sorry I didn't see him chose to do anything."

"I don't think Mike ever plans ahead on these things Alice. Don't worry. I'm fine." A loud exhale from Jasper told me I couldn't hide my wrist injury much longer but for now I just wanted to get some sleep. I snuggled down under the blanket and Carlisle laid his hand across my head again. I looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks, that helps a lot."

He smiled back at me. "Get some sleep sweetheart." I didn't want to fall asleep. No one in this house slept but me, and sometimes I wondered what they did all night long every night. Although I was fighting it I was soon asleep. My dreams were filled with images of Mike, the Volturi and every bad thing that could possibly happen. I tried to wake up, I tried to get away from the images but I couldn't and I yelled out in my sleep for Edward, although it wasn't just Edward that was there, I woke up to everyone staring at me.

Carlisle had his hand on my forehead, and his brows creased when he removed it. Bella how about a nice cool bath. Your fever is a bit high." I went to stand up and the room swayed, and I almost fell, if not for Carlisle catching me. I don't think I can make it." I told him.

A minute later I found Esme picking me up and her and Alice had me in the bathroom before I could blink. Alice drew me a bath, and Esme helped me take off my clothes. I normally would have been embarrassed, but I was too tired to care. I knew Edward was probably right outside the door, and when Alice walked to it I knew. "We will be out soon Edward. Why don't you wait downstairs with Carlisle."

Jasper paced the floor when he saw Edward come down. The high emotions coming from the others was eating away at him, not to mention the fact that he knew Bella was hurt and hadn't told Edward or Carlisle. Taking a deep unneeded breath, he tried to think of something else. Perhaps if he just focused on the issue at hand he would forget the other for now.

"How high was her fever?" Alice whispered to Esme to low for Bella to hear. "I do not know. Could you go down and perhaps speak to Carlisle while I get her bed ready?"

An hour later and I was in Edward's room, his covers pulled up to my chin. I wasn't really that cold and tossed a few of them off of me. I felt a lot better now. Maybe Mike would get the hint, but I couldn't care less right now because Edward was curled up beside me, his beautiful voice singing me my lullaby.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Honestly I feel fine Carlisle." It had been ten minutes of him checking my temperature, feeling my glands and other things, and still didn't seem convinced that I was well enough for school."You will not leave this house unless I deem you well enough to go."

"I swear I will take it easy. You could even write me a note for gym class."

"I only want what is best for you. You seem well enough but I don't want to take any chances. What would your father say?"

"I don't know, what would you say Carlisle?"

"Excuse me," he said looking confused.

I blushed a bit not knowing if I had overstepped the boundaries, but having opened my mouth there was no turning back now. "Well, what I meant was that you are like my father in a way. You take care of me when I am sick, you spoil me rotten, you even tucked me in last night."

I am sure that the sun could not have been brighter than Carlisle's smile right then. "Very well, get up and get ready for school young lady, but I will speak to your brothers and sisters about watching out for you today. Even one twinge of something wrong and you are to call me right away." I grabbed my clothes and headed out the door before he changed his mind. I went to shower and got dressed as quick as I could. My wrist would be a problem this morning I could see that, but if I took some motrin before school maybe I could stave off the onset of the swelling.

I didn't want to eat a huge breakfast so I grabbed a piece bread and put some jelly on it. Again Emmett looked at it with disgust. "I promise that once i am a vampire I will treat you to a fresh bear but for now stop staring at my toast." Rosalie and Emmett, went out in the garage to start up the jeep for school, and as always I was riding with Edward.

With the speed demon that was Edward we were at school in fifteen minutes flat. I took a deep breath and got out of the car, and saw Angela and Ben. I waved to them, and was about to head indoors when I caught sight of Mike. I really did loathe that boy. I must have been glaring because all the others turned to see him too, and the vibes coming from us sent him scurrying inside. "I think I will have a talk with Mike before school," Edward said, and I groaned.

"Remember what Esme said. She didn't want any fighting." "Oh, I won't. I just intend to tell him how I will remove his hands should he touch you again," Edward informed me.

"I'm coming with you," Emmett said and both were gone before I could stop them. Rosalie followed them and that left me with Alice and Jasper. We still had ten minutes before the bell rang, so I took a seat on the bench outside. I was trying to ask Alice what kind of car they were looking at when she became as still as a statue. I knew it was a vision, and she looked pissed when she came back around.

"What is it Alice?"

"Those two are going to get in so much trouble." Jasper and I both looked to her to explain. "I have to go stop them before they flush Mike's head down the toilet." With that she ran off leaving me with just Jasper.  
>A lot had happened between us since my birthday party and his slip up. I felt like we had grown closer, and yet that he didn't feel quite safe just yet around me. "How is your wrist?"<p>

I wanted to lie but the look of actual concern on his face told me I couldn't. "It hurts a lot. I took some Motrin before school."

He took my hand in his and pressed gently on my wrist. I sucked in my breath from the pain and my eyes watered. "Isabella, if you don't tell Carlisle about this today, I have no other choice but to. You can't go around in pain."

"But," I tried to figure out some way out of this.

"There are no buts. I have to look out for my sister don't I?" Tears really did begin to fall then. "But I thought you..."

"Regardless of our past I still can't deny you have grown on me. I find myself trying to keep you safe as I would Alice or Esme. You are a very fragile being, one that really needs a few big brothers to protect you."  
>I took a few more calming breaths, and wiped the tears from my eyes when I saw Alice walking towards us, Emmett being dragged with her<p>

"I promise to tell Carlisle when we get home Jasper." he nodded to me and we both looked as if everything was normal.

"We need to hurry the bell is about to ring, but I couldn't leave this one in the hall with Mike. He actually asked him if he wanted to go skydiving without a parachute. Mike took off running. Not that I would mind that, but still we have to keep ourselves low key."

Alice dragged Emmett and we all walked towards the school with Jasper's hand on my wrist until he handed me off to Edward at the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

School had been great all day. Mike seemed to be avoiding me which suited me just fine. Charlie would be home in six days, but it is sad to say I did not want to go home. I felt like I already was home each day when I came through the door. Just on cue the bell rang for lunch and I headed towards the lunchroom ready to see everyone. Alice was beside me in line, and Rosalie was ahead of her. They were randomly tossing food on their trays, and I was doing the same. My stomach wasn't all that great still, and I didn't want to test it with eating something heavy.

I was just walking to the table when I passed by Mike. He looked pissed, and with good reason. Emmett had scared him to death earlier. "Watch your back Arizona," he said as I passed, and I actually stopped right there. I was sick of his threats, sick of him taunting me. My vampire family may not be able to kill him but I could give him a piece of my mind.

"You know Mike, your feeble attempts at trying to land a girl make me laugh. You truly disgust me, and I don't even want to breathe the same air as you."

I got ready to walk away when he stood up. "You sound all high and mighty when the Cullens are around. Maybe someone should just light a match and burn their house down, make the creepy Cullens have to move, then who would protect you." I didn't think, I honestly didn't. The one thing that could hurt my family, fire, and he was joking about it, so I drew back and punched him in the face, my wrist making a god awful sound when I did.

Instantly everyone was at my side. Jasper was sending calming waves out, and it was working on everyone but Edward who now was so angry his eyes were pitch black. I could tell I had made this worse and to fix it I let out the tears I had been holding back.

Teachers came out from everywhere, it was complete chaos, but in a few short minutes everything had calmed down. Alice had taken Jasper outside, and Rosalie and Emmett were still standing there glaring at Mike. Edward on the other hand was holding my wrist in his hand. "Are you all right?"

"Sure, its not like I punched a werewolf or anything, it was Mike."

"I should take you home. Your fever has come back." I knew it was probably due to the stress, and the fact that I was both hungry and now in pain. "There are only two more classes. We can go home then, and I won't even complain when you drive really fast."

"Fair enough, but I must go speak with Rosalie. It seems Emmett is planning on ripping Mike's arms off next period, and he won't listen to reason."Ii shook my head that I understood, and was walking to the other side of the cafeteria when it happened... the fire drill went off, and everyone scattered for an exit, blocking me from Jasper and Alice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I could see Alice working her way towards me a look of horror on her face. Surely they had been through a fire drill before, but knowing Mike had talked about setting fire to their house, made her rush a bit faster.  
>It was indeed a fire, a small one and we could see it coming out of the science room. I was walking with Alice and Jasper, when a hand came out and grabbed mine. Before I knew what was going on I found myself being dragged down the stairs and into the art room. I turned around expecting to see Ben or Angela but it was Mike, and he looked mad.<p>

"So Bella, how does it feel to be away from your little protectors?"

I didn't feel very courageous right now, but I tried to bluff. "All I have to do is scream, and someone will hear me."

"Scream all you want, they won't hear you over the fire drill."

As if to prove my point I opened my mouth to scream and instantly his hand went over my mouth. I struggled to get free from his grasp, but he had my hands pulled to him, and I was only working with one to start with.  
>I knew it would at least be a few minutes before anyone found me even with Alice's visions. Mike's hands started to touch me in places I would rather not be touched, and I screamed again. He slapped me hard across the face and I slapped him back. "Feisty aren't you." he commented, and I took off in a run to the door.<p>

Of course my feet wouldn't work right, and as always I tripped just as he tackled me from behind. My head smacked the floor hard and I saw stars for a second. Mike tugged at my clothes trying to pry them off me, but I fought him as hard as I could. This wasn't Jacob or even James, I would not let him touch me. I kicked him with all my might, and he let me go.

I crawled as far away as I could get. The smoke from the science lab was slowly seeping underneath the door and I was gagging from the smell. It was churning my already weak stomach and I felt as if I was going to be sick. I scrambled to get up but Mike was sitting on me, pulling my hands above my head, pinning me there to the floor. "Get the hell off me!" I screamed again, and this time he covered my mouth with his. I did gag then.

The smoke was burning my eyes, but I could hear the fire trucks outside. It would be out soon and my family would be safe. My head was spinning, nausea building as I tried to struggle. I screamed out when Mike yanked me up, and then every ounce of my fight was gone. "Daddy," I sobbed, hoping someone would come and stop him. I couldn't fight him anymore, I tried and now it was all I could do to keep him in focus. "Daddy, please help me," I cried out again, and the door swung open to six very pissed off Cullens.

Carlisle, had heard me calling, as Alice had told them all where to go. When he opened the door, his mind didn't register clearly, he saw me calling out and he pushed Mike off me, sending him into the row of chairs behind us. Instantly he was at my side. "Bella, can you hear me. I am going to get you out of here, just hang on for me."

"Daddy, I screamed again as he lifted me. "Please make him stop." I was delirious now, but I do recall Carlisle promising me he would do just that. I never got to see what happened to Mike, but I know that Emmett and Edward both had an arm and Rosalie was talking about how she was going to slowly kill him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't remember much of the car ride back to the house. All I do remember is Edward holding me in his arms as Carlisle drove faster than I ever knew he could. Physically I was not bad off, other than some huge bruises and bumps, but my wrist was mangled, and my head was spinning. I just wanted to go to sleep, but perhaps having a concussion I wasn't allowed to.

Once we were back at the house, Carlisle rushed me upstairs and told everyone to wait in the living room. Edward was having none of this however and marched right into the room. Words passed between them without their lips moving. "You can stay Edward but I want no comments from you until I am done."

First Carlisle lifted my head, turning it this way and that. I could feel the huge lump on the back, and I winced each time he touched it. Esme held my hand while Carlisle, checked each inch of me. My arm was riddled with bruises, finger-shaped ones. I whimpered and Alice walked over to stand next to the bed. "I am so sorry Bella. I got there as fast as I could."

"Isssss okay Alice," I said my teeth chattering away. It felt like each intake of breath was my last. My chest burned but overall I was cold. After an hour of checking me out Carlisle finally allowed everyone else in. I was now wrapped in blankets, my various cuts bandaged.

Edward wouldn't leave my side, scooting me over in the bed so he could lay beside me. It felt good because right now all I wanted to do was toss the covers off me. "Bella, if you don't mind I will explain everything to the others." I know I seemed like a weakling to them, but how could I refuse.

Carlisle told everyone how he had found Mike trying to harm me without giving the exact thing he saw to which I was glad. Apparently my ribs were bruised only, and of course my wrist was fractured now. Other than what he said sounded like the beginning of pneumonia if I wasn't careful, and the small cuts I would be fine. "I would like to keep an eye on Bella around the clock for the next few days."

Carlisle had called Charlie and told him not to worry, that he and Esme wanted to take me camping with them over the holidays. Charlie had agreed saying he could always have Billy and Sue over. I was a bit hurt that he could do without me so easily, but the small kisses across my face from Edward kept everything else out of my mind completely. Before I realized it he was telling me to breathe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mike was being detained for having set the fire in the Science classroom, so I didn't need to worry about him coming back anytime soon. I would rather forget the entire thing, but my dreams brought each second back in vividness each time I closed my eyes.

Waking, drenched in sweat I looked around for Edward. When I found the bed empty I panicked. Where could he be? Pushing the covers off I slung my legs over the side of the bed, and stood up, putting my robe on as I did.

I got as far as the doorway when Rosalie stepped into the room. "Get back into bed."

I was startled and almost lost my balance. "Where is Edward and everyone else?"

Rosalie had been acting nice to me since all of this happened, it was not normal and I still hadn't really accepted it. "Edward is outside with Emmett. Everyone else with the exception of Esme and Jasper who went hunting are downstairs. Did you need something?"

"I just wanted something to eat," I whispered, sending me into another fit of coughing. The room spun, and with a sigh Rosalie picked me up and took me downstairs to the kitchen. At the looks from everyone else she spoke, while sitting me down gently on the couch. "She is hungry."

"How do you feel Bella?" Carlisle asked, coming over and placing his cool hand on my head.

"Honestly?"

"Yes, I would prefer honesty." "I feel bad, really bad. I am used to broken bones and sprains, but I don't feel good at all. My stomach hurts, and everytime I take a deep breath in it feels like someone is trying to crush me."

Edward was at my side in a second. "Carlisle, do you think she needs to be up and out of bed?"

Carlisle pondered the thought, looking at my eyes and obviously listening for things I couldn't hear. "Her ribs were only bruised, but I am sure the smoke she inhaled compromised her lungs. She should be fine within a week."

"Back to bed my love. I will bring you something to eat in a moment."

"But Edward I need some human time." I huffed and pouted. Alice giggled, taking me from Edward and ran up the stairs placing me inside the bathroom. "You want me to wait outside?"

"No, I just want to shower, and brush my teeth. You can come in. At least I will have someone to talk to." I was trying to pull my shirt over my head, but it hurt so bad I couldn't. Alice smiled at me and with a too quick to see motion I was standing there nude in front of her. I felt my cheeks turn red, and turned a bit to the side.

"Bella, you are far to shy for your own good. We are both girls aren't we? Plus I figured you needed a hand considering you only have one good one."

"Thanks Alice." The shower felt great on my aching muscles, but the steam from it had me coughing. Far too fast it was over and I was in a fresh set of pajamas and ready to go back to bed. It didn't take long for Alice to place me under the covers and soon, Edward, Carlisle and even Emmett were in the room.

"How about once you are well we go out and play some baseball. I hear next week we are going to have some killer storms." I had to smile at Emmett's antics. He was so fun-loving, never letting anything bother him for too long. You would never guess from his size that he was this way.

"I would like to check you over if you don't mind Bella." I nodded and he was about to usher everyone out of the room, even Rosalie who had appeared probably to find Emmett.

"No, I don't mind." This made Alice grin and wink at me. Carlisle lifted my shirt, and the ugly bruises were exposed. Both Edward and Alice gasped, and I heard a growl from Emmett, and weirdly enough Rose too.  
>After checking me over from my temp to my wrist he declared I should not get out of bed unless I had also turned to the others. "I think once Esme and Jasper get back the rest of you should hunt as well." There were arguments from both Edward and Alice, but in the end Carlisle won. "It won't do any good for Bella if everyone is thirsty."<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The others left, after Esme and Jasper returned and they were taking shifts bringing me juice, and applesauce. I was bored and I wanted to smell some fresh air. Knowing there was no way anyone was going to let me outside, I rolled over and tried to sleep. I felt a bit safer knowing where I was and drifted off soon. The images of my dreams were graphic, they went from Mike, to scenes of my family being burned one by one, their limbs ripped from their bodies and tossed onto the fire. I screamed out for them to stop, I even tried to put them back together, but each one laid there, eyes wide open as death took them. I sat up screaming, and then the screams turned to coughs.

Both Esme and Jasper were there, I could see them, but it didn't drown out the cough. I couldn't catch my breath, I couldn't seem to suck in the air that I needed. I was starting to panic, grabbing at my neck and pointing. "She can't breathe!" Esme shouted, and Jasper and her sat beside me on the bed, each taking an arm.

"Just take in a breath Bella, come on I know you can do it, in and out just like me," Esme tried, but tears rolled down my face as each time I tried my lungs burned. Seemed I could only inhale and not exhale.

Call Carlisle," Jasper told her and he pulled me to him and then laid me down flat on the bed.

"Bella, I don't want to be that close, please, please breathe." I knew Jasper didn't trust himself near me. I knew however that I would die soon, if I didn't get some air into my lungs. The room was turning hazy and I knew I only had a few more minutes. Clawing at my neck I tried to beg him without words to help me, and then the room went black.

"Jasper, help her. I don't know what to do. I can't lose my daughter." Esme pleaded. It wouldn't take Carlisle more than twenty minutes to get back but by then Bella would be gone. I knew I would have to do CPR but I also knew being that close to her could cause me to take her from all of us. Her blood would be pulsing inches from me. Could I resist? Looking down on her I knew I could. This was Bella, Edward's mate, and my sister. I would do anything for her, even if that meant torturing myself. I tilted her head back and placed my lips on her, blowing the breaths in she could not take. Each time her chest expanded, keeping her with us a bit longer.

Over and over I breathed for her and soon I heard her cough. It was a glorious sound. "Bella?" I shook her the slightest bit. Esme was sitting on the other side of the bed, frantic looking eyes on her child.

"Jasper," Bella whispered, and I sat up, knowing she was fine now. Bella motioned me closer so I leaned towards her. "Thanks."

Before I could answer Edward took the door from the hinges coming through it, Carlisle and the others behind him. It seemed it was only the dream that sent Bella into a panic attack, causing her already fragile body to react as it had. I was glad she was okay, and before the week was over she was up and about although slowly.

"Do we really have to go back to school on Monday?" Emmett whined. "I mean really can't we claim stress vacation or something?"

Carlisle lifted his eyes from the book. "Stress vacation? We have brought a lot of attention to the family, and it is best we keep up some kind of normalcy. You will return to school, and I have made sure with the principle that one of you is in each of Bella's classes."

This made me feel tons better. I knew that Mike was in jail, and not getting out but there were sure to be stares and questions. Who better to divert them than a bunch of vampires.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The schoolyard loomed ahead and I would have given anything at the moment to just be able to hide away till graduation. We parked and everyone turned to look towards our car. Some stared because they were curious, others because they were angry that I had put Mike in jail. Everyone began to walk inside but I couldn't make myself move.

"Bella?" Edward questioned.

"She doesn't want to be tortured with a thousand questions. Everyone will be bothering her trying to get information about what happened." Alice piped in.

"No, they won't," Edward growled. he turned to his brothers and sisters. "Can we all agree that no one should bother Bella today?"

Heads nodded in agreement, and soon there was a wide berth as we walked in together as a family. Not one person got close to me all day thanks to them, and soon we were on our way home. When we opened the door I could smell cookies baking in the oven. Esme stepped out of the kitchen with a plate of them. "Welcome home Bella. I thought you might like some."

I took the offered cookie and gave her a hug. This was what it felt like to have a mother who baked cookies when you came home from school.  
>As I took out my homework and started on it I realized I had missed a lot. I had no clue how to do this Chemistry homework. Sighing for the fifth time Carlisle came over to see what was wrong. "I don't understand. What do these variables have to do with the formula?"<p>

An hour later and I knew exactly what I was doing. Of course having a doctor to explain things was an added bonus. Before leaving the room he kissed me on the head.

All of my homework was done except History, and I had dreaded this essay since it was assigned. We were to write about the Civil war as if we could imagine ourselves there. I couldn't even begin to imagine it, the horror, the lives lost. It was too sad to think about so again I was stuck. A tear fell from my eye as I thought back to the film we had seen in class, and Jasper cleared his throat to let me know he had entered the room. "Problem with something Bella?"

"I am supposed to write the essay for History but I don't know if I want to know anymore horror about the war."

Jasper took a seat beside me and wiped the stray tear from my face. "How about I tell you a story about coming home from the war."

"But Jasper, you never made it home."

"That's true but I know many that did." Jasper spent two hours telling me of how several of his men had returned home after being wounded. How wives ran to meet their husbands, not caring if they had a missing arm, or walked with a limp now. he told me of how neighbors got together and rebuilt homes that were burned, and how father's saw their newborn children for the first time. By the end of his story I was in tears again but these were tears of joy. I flung myself at Jasper and hugged him, and this time he didn't flinch when I did it.

As I sat down to eat Emmett sat across from me staring at my food. Esme had made me pot roast with mashed potatoes. As I took the first bite Emmett began to make gagging noises. As if on cue Rosalie slapped him in the back of the head. "Let Bella eat in peace." I smiled up at Rose and for the first time she smiled back at me and it didn't look forced. Maybe I was making progress with her. Emmett sulked now so I did the only thing I knew I flung a forkful of mashed potatoes right at him. It landed squarely on his nose, and he looked shocked.

"Bella, that is nasty. I'll get you for that." I got up to run from him but Edward stood between us, with Esme scolding Emmett for making such a mess by dripping potatoes on her floor. Edward scooped me up in his arms and raced me up to the room so I could get dressed for bed. When I opened the bathroom a new pair of sweat pants, bright purple and a cami were laid out. It must have been Alice, but why would she buy me new clothes that I would actually wear and not some frilly thing. I finished my shower and when I stepped out she was there, to hand them to me. "I figured you would rather have these. I couldn't buy you the ones I wanted to I figured you could at least have new ones of the things you liked." I hugged Alice the hardest.

"I love you Alice, and thanks." She giggled and pulled me out of the room and to the bed where Edward was waiting. I got into the bed and the door opened. Everyone came into the room. Carlisle and Esme tucked me in and kissed me on the head, and each of the others wished me a good night. They all turned to leave and I yelled, "Wait!"

"I just wanted to tell you all thanks. You all mean the world to me. This is what I pictured a family being. Loving, caring people who were there for you no matter what. People who understand when to step in and help or let you fall and help you up. I love all of you, and... well, I just wanted to tell you that."

Everyone stood silently for a few seconds before Carlisle spoke up. "You are family Bella, and we all love you." Quietly he closed the door behind him leaving me with Edward.

"Do they really mean it?" I whispered. He kissed me softly and wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes!" came the chorus of voices from downstairs, and I knew I was home.


End file.
